Distractions
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Tony tries to finish a report, but Ziva's distractions are just too much for him to handle. Tiva oneshot.


**Elisa gave me the prompt, "wire." I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

><p>He was down to the wire. He had to finish the report by the end of the day or else Gibbs would have his head. DiNozzo had been procrastinating his report for a couple of days now. The senior field agent had to finish it now or else he would be in a lot of trouble.<p>

_Ping._

The senior field agent looked at the computer, confused for a moment, but then he realized it was just his email. Minimizing the report, he pulled up his inbox.

_From: Ziva David_

_Subject: (none)_

_Men's bathroom?_

Tony looked away from his computer and over at Ziva. She looked back at him, a poker face. He shook his head once and then returned to the report on his computer. He could feel her staring for another moment but then Ziva also returned to working on the computer.

_Ping_.

Another email. Tony groaned and brought up his email once more.

_From: Ziva David_

_Subject: (none)_

_Are you on your way to the bathroom?_

Tony looked up from the computer and over at Ziva once. She was glancing at him from the corner of her eye, Tony could just tell. He returned his gaze to the screen and began to type.

_No. I have to finish this report._

He sent the email and returned to the report once more. He hadn't been typing for a minute when there was another _ping_.

McGee looked over at Tony, eyebrows raised. DiNozzo glanced at McGee. "What're you looking at McGoo?" he asked.

"Nothing, Tony," McGee said, looking at DiNozzo curiously for another moment before turning and returning to his own work.

DiNozzo rolled his eyes and opened up the email.

_From: Ziva David_

_Subject: (none)_

_Meet me in the women's bathroom._

Tony groaned quietly, and then typed one word.

_No_.

He then went back to the report once more and started to type. DiNozzo looked up and watched Ziva scrunch up her face, reading his reply. Tony returned to his own report and he listened to her typing.

_Ping._

Was this ever going to stop? She knew that he had a report to type, yet she was distracting him.

_From: Ziva David_

_Subject: (none)_

_I am giving you a "freebie" at work and you are turning it down? I will remember that for the future._

Tony looked up from the computer and saw Ziva getting up from her desk and walking out of the bullpen. He immediately got up after her and followed her. DiNozzo grabbed her arm as soon as he was out of the bullpen, stopping her. "Ziva," he murmured in her ear.

She turned on her heel and looked up at him, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Yes, Tony?"

He studied her eyes, noticing the mischief sparkling in them. "You're a distraction."

She gently pulled her arm out of Tony's grasp. "See you in a few, yes?" she whispered, still smirking. Then, without waiting for a reply, Ziva turned on her heel again and headed towards the women's bathroom.

DiNozzo stood there, speechless, watching her. As soon as Ziva was gone, Tony glanced back at the bullpen before quickly following her. The senior field agent looked around before opening the door to the women's room and walking inside. He shut the door behind him, turning the lock.

"Tony, what are you doing in here?" Ziva asked, looking at him, playing dumb.

She had that smirk on her face though, and it only took Tony four seconds to walk from the door to the sink and press his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

Ziva kissed him back, her hands already working on his clothes. Tony deepened their kiss, his hands pulling her shirt over her head, and then moving to the button of her pants. He pulled them down and she stepped out of them, kicked them underneath the sink. She undid his pants and boxers, pulling them both down at once.

DiNozzo pushed Ziva back against the sink as he pulled down her panties and was inside her. Deepening the kiss, letting his hands roam her body, Tony pushed harder and faster.

Maybe it was the fact that they were at work and were short on time, or maybe it was the thrill of being at work, but after just a few minutes, Ziva was clutching onto Tony, low moans escaping her lips.

Tony was groaning as well, and when he finally pulled out of Ziva she was holding onto him tightly, her face buried in his neck.

Breathing heavily, the senior field agent kissed Ziva's lips gently, a smile playing on his lips. "You are such a distraction, Ziva," he murmured, holding her close.

"But you love me," she replied, laughing, looking up into his eyes.

"That I do," Tony whispered, smiling widely. "That I do."


End file.
